El muro de rosales
by 96Ane96
Summary: ¿Cuánto vale la libertad de esa dama?


El muro de rosales.

Parece que un muro invisible y grueso divide la sala en dos. En la sala de ceremonias de la casa de Austria, se reúnen todos los países, invitados por el mismo anfitrión, para celebrar la llegada de uno de sus más importantes familiares. A un lado de la enorme sala, todos los países del norte (Alemania, Inglaterra, Hungría…), con una actitud soberbia, hablando de temas profundos y complejos, bebiendo champagne de muy alto precio y mirando a la otra parte de la sala por encima del hombro, con aire de superioridad. Al otro lado, los países del sur, los latinos, los "poco civilizados", los que no pueden demostrar lo contrario. Beben vino, cantan, bailan, hablan de temas sin sentido alguno, viven en una ignorancia feliz.

Uno de ellos se atreve a mirar al otro lado, unos ojos verdes que se atreven a contactar con los de Hungría, que le mira con desprecio, para luego desplazar la mirada a los de Alemania. El chico de los ojos verdes de pregunta el por qué de esa injusticia, el no poder relacionarse con gente como ellos, qué es lo que tienen ellos que no tenga él. ¿Está condenado a vivir en un mundo de paletos, alejados del reino de Dios, sumergidos en un mar de vino y lujuria? ¿Está condenado a pasar por alto todos los problemas que los que están al otro lado de la sala discuten e intentan arreglar? ¿Está condenado a regalar su vida entera a una mujer poco honrada, a la que lo único que le importa es el dinero y tener muchos hijos que hereden los campos?

Aparta la mirada hacía la baldosa que está debajo de sus pies, humillado por pertenecer a ese lado de la sala. Hasta que oye el sonido de los violines y del piano, anunciando la entrada del anfitrión y de su invitado estrella. Los dos lados dirigen sus miradas a las puertas de la sala, por la cual entran Austria y una joven mujer, con un vestido claro, que resalta el intenso color morado de sus ojos. Austria suelta un profundo "Señoras y señores, os presento a Anna de Austria, mi hermana menor". La pareja, ella tomada del brazo de él, inician la caminata hasta el lado "civilizado" de la sala, en mitad de un murmullo de comentarios acerca de la dama.

El chico ojeaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la sala, mientras sujetaba la copa de vino llena hasta no poder más de Francia, que se estaba atando los zapatos. El rubio, al terminar de atarse los mocasines manchados de vino, se levanta y le arrebata la copa de la mano, pero el chico de los ojos verdes ni se inmuta, está demasiado atento a la otra zona.

- Oye, Antonio, deja de mirar que al final te van a arrear un bofetón con fajo de billetes de 500.

- ¿Por qué no puedo estar yo allí? ¿Por qué debo estar en este lado de la sala y quedarme sin conocer a esa dama?

- No merece la pena que la conozcas.

- ¿Por qué? Tiene pinta de ser un amor de mujer.

- Que para lo único que la ha traído aquí es para casarla con algún desgraciado que pueda pagarle una buena vida. Es su hermano mayor y él elije con quién, cuándo, y sobre todo, cuánto van a pagar por su matrimonio con ella.

- ¿Y su opinión?

- ¿La de ella? No la va a tener en cuenta, la ignorará.

España mira al otro lado indignado, dispuesto a soltarle cuatro cosas a Austria, para que su hermana no perdiera sus derechos y la respetaran como persona y como mujer. Pero, en cuanto mira hacia el otro lado, una flecha morada se clava en sus pupilas. Ella le está mirando, y no es que le mire bien. Se queda petrificado, siente un hormigueo por la espalda y aparta la mirada inmediatamente. Esa mirada le deja un mal sabor de boca, lo deja descompuesto, como si ella quisiera decirle algo, pero él no pudiera mantenerla la mirada más de tres segundos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia ese lado, y la dama no volvió a mostrar interés en mirarle. En esas cortas ojeadas puede darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de Anna no es como el de los demás, mira mucho al ventanal de la sala, contesta las preguntas que le hacen con respuestas muy cortas… Está incómoda. Muy incómoda. Se quiere ir de aquí lo antes posible, y Antonio lo sabe. Sabe que ella no pertenece a ese mundo, y él tampoco pertenece al suyo. Es como si los dos hubieran construido otro muro en mitad de la sala, que la dividiría en tres, y esa tercera zona, sería de todo aquel que levanta la cabeza, de todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo con las normas impuestas, que quiera huir a un mundo en el que todo sea posible.

Bailan un vals. Los de la zona "pudiente" bailan un vals, y ella también. Todas las mujeres están en manos de sus respectivas parejas, se dejan llevar, dependen de ellos para dar cada paso de la coreografía. Antonio mira a Anna, mira cada paso que da mientras baila con su hermano. Hay algo diferente en su forma de bailar: no se deja llevar por el hombre, va a su propio ritmo, aunque es algo que hace inconscientemente, lo hace, y marca la diferencia entre el resto de mujeres y ella. Al chico de ojos verdes le entran ganas de entrar a la pista y separarla de su hermano, dejar que baile ella sola y verla en su máximo esplendor, como un águila que vuela por lo alto, sola, independiente. Sin embargo, los hombres de la sala se van turnando para bailar con ella, cada uno más interesado que el anterior.

No tiene ni un segundo de respiro antes de que el siguiente hombre le tome de la mano y la obligue a bailar otra copla más. Hay un momento en el que, apoyada en el pecho de Alemania, mira a Antonio con una mirada cansada, harta ya de todo. No quiere bailar más el vals, quiere escapar de las garras de todos esos hombres que la acaparan como si fuera un objeto. Esa es la gota que colma el vaso. España se levanta y se dirige a la pista de baile con la intención de tomar la mano de ella y liberarla de aquel rubio que la acosa constantemente. A mitad de camino, Prusia le agarra del brazo y después de una mirada de odio, lo empuja de nuevo a su zona y le advierte de que ese no es su sitio, que si no quiere acabar muy mal, es mejor que se aleje de allí, y más todavía de ella. Echa una última mirada a la chica, que hunde la cabeza en el pecho de Alemania, como si le doliera ver tanta injusticia en una misma sala.

Todos se sientan en sus mesas, la zona rica disponen de una mesa llena de aperitivos deliciosos y en el centro, un jarrón enorme con unos claveles tan rojos y bellos que parece recorrer sangre por sus pétalos. La tan bella flor acapara toda la atención de la dama, atontada por la fuerza de ese color rojo carmesí, y por la delicadeza de esos finos pétalos. Sin embargo, Austria aborrece esa flor, según él, son los hierbajos que recogen de los campos, las flores del pueblo, de los que no se pueden permitir un buen ramo de rosas. Inmediatamente manda cambiar ese centro floral por uno más adecuado, más blanco, no tan pagano. Traen un jarrón lleno de aburridas rosas blancas, demasiado puras para el gusto de Anna, que mira con envidia al resto de centros llenos de alegres claveles. Eso a Antonio le duele, le duele ver como el jarrón lleno de claveles que él mismo había cultivado es despreciado de esa manera. No puede evitar mirarla de nuevo, y ver las rosas blancas reflejados en sus tristes ojos morados le deja hecho pedazos. Antonio ahora ve el precio que le han puesto a su libertad.

- Le han puesto rosas blancas. – Le dice a Francia, éste le mira extrañado. – No quiere rosas blancas. Quiere claveles rojos.

- Chico, ya no sé qué hacer contigo. Son solo unas flores.

- Iré esta noche.

- Al único lugar al que irás será a tu tumba si no te mantienes alejado de ella.

- Si ese es el precio que le han puesto a que despliegue sus alas, lo haré una y mil veces.

…

Allí estaba ella, mirando la luna con ganas de aullarle con todo el aire de su descompuesto pecho. Él, mirándola desde el otro lado del jardín, con sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca. La dama baja la mirada hacia el horizonte del jardín de su hermano mayor, repleto de rosales, todos iguales, todos igual de fríos y malvados. De repente, algo le llama la atención desde el rosal del otro lado de la fuente. Baja lentamente las escaleras, sin hacer ningún ruido, y se dirige a la mancha roja que resalta por encima de todo el jardín. Cuanto más se acerca más rápido le va el corazón. Él la sigue por detrás, hechizado por ese andar hacia el símbolo de su libertad. Anna se da cuenta de que es un clavel. Para en seco, se gira. Le mira asustada pero a la vez emocionada por aquel detalle.

- Estás en peligro. – Le dice ella preocupada.

- Y tú estás atrapada entre rosales llenos de pinchos.

- Y tú estás detrás de un muro que jamás podrás derribar.

- Tampoco tú puedes escalarlo sin mi ayuda.

- Sólo eres un jardinero en frente de una dama que vale su peso en oro. – Dice mirando al suelo, tristemente.

- Huyamos. Lejos, muy lejos. – Dice él, como una fuente de esperanza. – Donde cultivaré miles de claveles para ti. Te dejaré volar todo lo alto que quieras.

- Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por alguien al que no se le permite ni salir a su jardín de noche?

- Porque no considero los latidos de mi corazón como "vida". Esto no es vida, es un castigo.

- Somos dos piezas de puzle que no encajan por ningún lado con el resto.

- Pertenecientes de una tercera zona, los que se atreven a mirar y observar.

- Dos claveles rojos perdidos en un maldito mar de rosas blancas. – Dice finalmente ella, llena de rabia y desesperación. - ¿Sabes lo que es sonreír como si tuviera anzuelos tirando de mis mejillas? ¿Sabes lo que es querer levantar la mano pero tenerla atada al suelo? ¿Sabes lo que es querer besar a alguien y contenerse para no perder la honra? – Le dice ella, con una mirada inquisitoria y llorosa, mientras agarra con todas sus fuerzas la camisa del chico, temblando, con un brillo de locura en sus ojos. – Seamos héroes. Sí. Seamos héroes.

Su respiración se entremezcla con la del chico, hasta hacerla uno, comparten el mismo aire, y lo más importante de todo, comparten la manera de pensar. Antonio nota que sus mejillas se mojan por las lágrimas de ella, y que cada vez los besos son más suaves, como si se quedara sin fuerzas, como si se desinflara. Él no quiere que ese momento pase, es la única vez que le ve haciendo algo que es realmente de su agrado. Besarla es como si toda la sangre del cuerpo empezara a hervir, y todos los poros de la piel se pusieran de acuerdo para provocar un escalofrío que hasta al más fuerte tumbaría.

- Tómame. – Dice ella, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez. – Hazme tuya, eres el único que se lo merece.

- Esto no arreglará nada, tendrás que casarte con él igualmente. – Dice Antonio acariciando su mejilla de porcelana, intentando hacerle razonar.

- Será la chipa de esperanza que le dará sentido a mi vida. Me aferraré a ella con alma en pena para seguir adelante. Y tú tienes la oportunidad de dármela, porque en dos frases salidas de esa boca ya era tuya.

No duda un segundo, quiere dale lo que ella quiere, lo que más desea. La tumba en el suelo, en el suave césped, y deja que la pasión que ella tiene reprimida lidere cada movimiento. Una acción de rebeldía que los unirá para siempre, nadie más igualará semejante nivel de libertad y éxtasis. Besos, caricias y gemidos mudos se cuelan entre los pinchos de las rosas blancas que los miran.

- Siempre serás el dueño de mi jaula.

- Y tú siempre serás el más bello clavel que ayudé a crecer.


End file.
